The Apocolypse
by xXFalseSmilesXx
Summary: The year was 2058 when the world as we know it was destroyed. A virus spread throughout the lands, killing everyone who was infected. There were a few who were immune to this virus. Who could survive all the evils of this new world. Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson need to escape the school that is now infested with zombies who used to be their teachers and classmates.


The year was 2058 when the world as we know it was destroyed. A virus spread throughout the lands, killing everyone who was infected. There were a few who were immune to this virus. Who could survive all the evils of this new world, in which they lived. It would start with a young boy named Stiles. He has short brown hair and golden brown eyes. On his left wrist he wears a black and white THICK studded bracelet and dirty black and white all star converse. He would need the courage to kill and survive what was to come.

It has been three months since life was normal, or as normal as it could be. I've been running for so long with my friends Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson. Eventually we met up with Derek when we decided to stop by his place. Wondering if he was still alive. In the end he became a part of our misfit pack. Now we've been around death for so long, that we don't really remember what life was like before the apocalypse. Running and killing for so long that we don't know how we would act if the world went back to normal and we had to trust people again. We've been staying in abandoned buildings, houses, and warehouses, therefore the six of us don't remember what it's like to be in a real home. The last time any of us saw our parents was the morning before everything started, and the morning everything changed.

The morning started like any other day.

Getting up and getting ready for school, having breakfast with my dad, and then heading out to my Jeep in the driveway. When I arrived at the school, I went straight to the roof. I wasn't in the mood for any of my classes, I knew I was going to get in trouble at some point when my dad, the Sheriff, found out that I was ditching, but honestly, I really didn't care. Two hours have now passed and I'm regretting not going to class. I should have just ditched school entirely. That would have been  
better than sitting on the roof for the whole day. Then I heard the sound of high heels running up behind me.

"Stiles! I finally found you." I turned in surprise when I heard her voice. Standing before me was the girl I used to have a crush on since the third grade, but after I found out that I liked guys my feelings for her just faded. Her name is Lydia Martin. She has waist length strawberry blonde hair and vibrant hazel eyes. She is wearing a black flower printed dress and red heels.

"Lydia? What are you doing up here? You're supposed to be in class." She looked like she was freaking out a little bit. And if anyone knew Lydia, she always looked like she had everything under control. I sat there watching her as she slammed the door shut and locked it before turning back around to face me.

"What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost. Did Jackson do something again?" I waited a minute expecting her to glare at me; instead she was still staring at me in disbelief. "Lydia? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Are you serious right now? How have you not heard anything!" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

"What are you talking about? Heard what?" She walked over to me and grabbed hold of one of my wrists and dragged me over to the edge of the roof. I looked at her confused until she pointed down to the ground below us. Leaning over the edge of the building, I immediately I knew what she was talking about. Never in my life would I have thought that this was possible. Down below us, I saw a bunch of people walking and stumbling around. That is, until I took a closer look and realized they were no longer alive.

"Now you see why I'm freaking out! How did you not hear the screaming? And the moaning from those things?!"

"Will you calm down; This is not the time to be freaking out. We need to figure out a way to get out of here. If we stay on the roof we are bound to die up here instead of fighting our way out."

"I'd rather die up here instead of going down there and being eaten and turned into one of those things. Are you saying you want to go down there and most likely die?" She looked at me like I was crazy. Like I didn't understand the words I was saying.

"I don't want to be one of those people who stay in one place because they think it's better to do nothing. I would rather be one of the people who try their best to survive and help other people who can't help themselves. Even if I'm not the smartest person, I know that I can protect the people who need someone to protect them." That not really the truth, wanting to be someone who tried to survive, it's more like I don't really care if I live or die. I turned around and started walking to the door when I felt Lydia grab my wrist again this time where I had my bracelet on. I momentarily winced from where the new cuts were hidden, before I turned back to face her.

"Okay, I'll go with you but we need to figure out what we can use to protect ourselves."

I gave a quick nod so she knew I understood and walked the rest of the way to the door. I unlocked the door and slowly opened it enough to see if there was anything or anyone on the other side. Seeing that the coast was clear, I opened the door the rest of the way and stepped into the school slowly with Lydia close behind.


End file.
